Relatively Insane
by Ocean3209
Summary: Kowalski: How did Ocean end up at Hoboken? Private: I was wondering that as well. Me: Well, it's kinda a long story. Clemson: Filled with friendship, mystery, and adventure! Hans: About a lost sibling, and sibling rivalry. But not the way you expected. Savio: A romance like no other! Me: And a plot line that will make you read on. Skipper: Well tell the story! Me: Alright. Quiet...
1. Chapter 1

Relatively Insane

A _The __Penguins of Madagascar _Story

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**WHASSSUP! It's Ocean here with a- *****dramatic pause* *****loud crashing noise is heard in the background* ****What? *turns around* Are you serious? When I'm introducing the story too?**

**Clemson: *distance* What? The AC fell on Hans! Again!**

**... Okay, you viewers read the Prologue while I go get a certain puffin out from under the AC. Again... Anyways, R&R+Enjoy! **

**Hans: *distance* *muffled* THERE'S A VENOMOUS SPIDER IN HERE!**

**Yeah, I have to get that. HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S VENOMOUS?**

**Hans: *distance* *muffled* BECAUSE IT JUST BIT ME! IT BURNS!**

***grabs first-aid kit* CLEMSON! HELP ME GET THE AC OFF OF HIM!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"We got a call from the Aquarium Berlin a couple weeks ago. There's a female Atlantic puffin that's been causing problems for the visitors and other residents. She's being shipped here now. She should be here today," one of the workers, Norman, announced to his fellow workers.

"Another puffin? Do we really need another one?" Another worker, Mike, complained.

It was a cool late afternoon in Hoboken, New Jersey. Everything seemed in place... except for the Hoboken zoo residents eavesdropping on the workers' conversation.

"A roommate? I have to share my habitat? With a girl?" The puffin resident, Hans, said to no one in particular.

"Oooh! A girl! I call dibs!" The red lemur, Clemson, shouted to the others.

"And FEMALE? Have you seen how these animals act? What if they decided she was a new 'toy'?" A worker, Pauline, exclaimed, raising her hands in the air to add to the drama.

"Toy? What a wonderful idea..." The walrus, Rhonda, muttered to herself, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, we better close up. Who has the nightshift?" Norman asked.

"I do," Mike answered, obviously not happy with his job of nightshift.

"That's that," Pauline said, then proceeded to close up with Norman.

After the workers had left, leaving only Mike in the office, the Hoboken animals started planning for this arrival. In the Reptile House, the boa constrictor known as Savio had escaped his exhibit. While he was making his way outside to the others, he heard them discussing about a new arrival. Female. Puffin. Savio scowled as he heard these simple details. If looks could kill...

"Today? We better hurry with the welcome party." The chimpanzee, Lulu, announced to the others.

"Welcome party? Yes! We'll trick her into thinking we're, 'kind-hearted.' Then we'll strike!" Clemson announced, snickering.

"Trickery! You truely are a genius, Lulu!" Rhonda said, snickering mischievously as well.

"Hans? Savio? Are you guys in?" Clemson asked his two friends.

Savio had on an unemotional look on and hissed, "It's a wasste. Why bother ssseting up a party for thisss arrival? As if it will effect me (**Me: ****You were so wrong, Savio. Savio: I know babe**)."

And with that, Savio slittered away.

"I guess. She is going to be my roommate. Or maybe my mate (**Me: HA! Hans, you were also wrong. Hans: I know! Stop reminding me!**)." Hans pointed out.

Clemson shook away that feeling. He thought Hans liked him, and this female puffin enters the picture. (**Me: Can't believe you were jealous, Clemson! Clemson: I didn't know it was going to be- Me: SHUT UP! THE VIEWERS DON'T KNOW THAT YET! Clemson: Whatever.**)

Clemson manage to smile and said, "Great! Okay, Lulu and Rhonda, you two are in charge of the decorations and snacks! Me and Hans will be in charge of the planning everything and making sure everything is going alright!"

"We can all introduce ourselves!" Lulu suggested, already trying to find supplies.

"Don't exssspect me to," Savio said, already halfway in the Reptile House. (**Me: Wow, the arrival changed you, didn't it, Savio? Savio: *grins* Changed my life for the better. Me: Okay, we have to stop talking or else we'll spoil the whole thing. I'm pretty sure viewers are annoyed with our constant talking. Clemson: Didn't you already after the summary? Me: ...Shut up.**)

"That's his problem (**Clemson: Oh Rhonda, you were so right. Me: Didn't I tell you to shut up. Clemson: No. Me: SOMEONE GET THE DUCT TAPE!**)." Rhonda pointed out, following Lulu into the gift shop to look for supplies.

"Maybe we could do a little show? So she would feel comfortable," Hans suggested, walking next to Clemson.

"Maybe," Clemsin replied, "and maybe a tour of the place."

Hans smiled, "Great thinking buddy."

_Buddy, _how Clemson hated that word when it comes to Hans and him. _Just buddies._

[**][][][][][**]

After 2 hours of preparing, the little party was finished. It was now 9:00 p.m. and a trunk was loading the arrival into the gift shop. The party was taking place in there.

"Okay, who's opening the crate?" Clemson asked.

"I'll do it, she is my roommate." Hans said, opening the crate.

Inside the crate was a lanky puffin with dark circles around her grey eyes. She had smooth, silk feathers, and her beak was a bit more colorful and shiny than normal puffins.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Hans," Hans spoke in German.

"I-I-I s-s-s-speak E-En-English," the puffin stuttered out.

"Oh. I didn't know. You don't have to be scared," Hans said.

"I-I-I'm nnn-n-na-not s-s-sc-se-scared," the puffin stuttered again.

"Why are you stuttering?" Clemson asked, hopping down from his spot and next to Hans.

The puffin inside the crate turned sad. Clemson had hit a nerve.

"I-I-I h-ha-h-have a co-cn-c-c-condition! P-pl-pla-please l-l-l-l-li-la-leave m-m-m-ma-mmm-me a-a-a-al-alone!" the puffin shouted, and started sobbing into her wings.

"So much for the welcome party..." Rhonda muttered.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Hans asked.

"M-m-m-mmmmm-my n-n-n-na-nn-nam-name's O-O-O-Ozean. S-ss-so-sa-some c-c-c-c-c-call m-mmm-m-me O-O-O-O-Ocean. I-It is m-mmmm-m-m-my En-E-English name," the puffin, Ocean, said.

End of Prologue

* * *

**Yes! It's happening! **

**Clemson: You were such a dork back then.**

**Shut up! I had a condition! German to English! You will have a condition if you switch languages!**

**Clemson: You were still a dork.**

**I know.**

**Hans: Remember your catch phrase? **

**Clemson: It was a stupid catch phrase.**

**That saved your butts! Anyways, REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Relatively Insane

A _The __Penguins of Madagascar _Story

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOO!**

**Clemson: What's with you and reviews?**

**SHUT UP! I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL!**

**Clemson: ... *walks away* **

**NOES! COME BACK! I LOVE PUPPIES! **

**Hans: How many cups of coffee did you have?**

**YEAH! WELL, IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU SIR! I'LL JUST I'LL GO! I BEST BE ON MY WAY NOW!**

**Hans: Stop listening to Paramore!**

**NO!**

**Skipper: JUST CONTINUE THE STORY BEFORE THE VIEWERS DECIDE YOU'RE A NUT AND LEAVE!**

* * *

**Chapter One**. Learning

"Okay, Ocean. Can you please come out of the crate?" Hans asked, looking into Ocean's stormy cloud grey eyes with a look in his eyes that said, _I know you have been hurt, I will help you, I care. _

(**Julien: Ooh! Puffin love-y dove-y! Penguins: *fall down, laughing* Me: What the- How did he get in here? Mort: *jumps on my face* I like puffins! Me: I CAN'T TELL THE STORY WITH MORT ON MY FACE! Hans: Then I'll tell it! Me: NOES! You'll mess it up! I'll just continue! Private: *turns on Lunacorns* Hans, Clemson, and Savio: TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! Me: SHUT UP!**)

For some reason, Ocean relaxed. She nodded, and shyly walked out of the crate.

"H-H-Hi," Ocean muttered, staring at the floor, avoiding everyone's glances.

"Don't be shy now. We'll all friends here!" Lulu exclaimed.

Clemson hopped on an empty barrel, and said, "Name's Clemson! Some call me Clemy, I'm talking to you, Hans. I was bored in captivity. I am a Southern lesser bamboo lemur. And future king of Madagascar,"

Ocean looked at Hans in confusion. Hans shrugged in response.

Rhonda snorted, "Future king, right."

"I WILL BE FUTURE KING!" Clemson shouted, and quickly added, "I'm quite a prankster. I enjoy challenges. And, I love paint ball, laser tag, and video games! And I'm quite a ladies' man."

(**Everyone except Clemson: *falls down, laughing* Clemson: What? I am! Me: Says the one dating a guy. Everyone else: *laughing* Me: Shut up now. Clemson: Thanks. Me: For what? I need to continue the story. Clemson: -_-**)

"Ja, Clemy. My turn!" Hans exclaimed, climbing onto the barrel.

"W-Why didn't you j-j-just f-f-fly onto it?" Ocean asked.

Hans blushed and said, "I never learned how to fly."

Ocean laughed lightly, and Hans turned red.

"Huh. My name is Hans. I was born in Germany, and spent most of my time in Denmark. Before being banned," Hans said, muttering the last part.

"Bann-ned?" Ocean asked.

"Ja, banned. I'm an Atlantic Puffin. I love hand, er, wing-to-wing combat. And that's about it. Who's next?" Hans said, hopping down from the barrel.

Lulu raised her hand, "I am." She said before climbing onto the barrel.

"Th-that's c-c-c-cool. I'm an Atlant-t-tic Puf-f-f-fin too," Ocean said to Hans, then changed the topic, "You're from G-G-Germany t-t-too?"

"Ja," Hans said and smiled, he was going to like having someone like himself around.

"Hello. My name is Lulu. I am a Chimpanzee. And the only one in Hoboken who's not evil," Lulu started.

"W-wh-whoa! Ev-v-il?" Ocean asked.

"Ignore her, she doesn't know what she thinking," Rhonda whispered to Ocean, then shouted, "Move over, it's my turn."

Lulu got off the barrel, and Rhonda got to the front.

"Ahem. Yea, my name's Rhonda. I'm a walrus. That's all you need to know," Rhonda summarized swiftly.

"Now it's your turn!" Clemson said to Ocean.

"O-Okay," Ocean said, before flying onto the barrel.

"She could fly..." Hans muttered, crossing his useless wings.

(**Hans: Wha- Useless? Me: Wings are mostly used for flight. You can't fly. Hans: Don't rub it in!**)

"M-m-mm-m-my nam-m-me's O-O-Ocean. I w-w-was b-born-n-n in G-Germany. I-I-I'm an Atlant-t-tic Puf-f-f-fin, " Ocean said, glanced at Hans, then quickly added, "that's c-c-capable of flight."

Ocean then flew up, and landed back on the barrel.

"Burn!" Clemson shouted.

"Don't rub it in," Hans said, crossing his wings.

(**Skipper: Did this seriously happen? Me: Yes! I even have the story to prove it! Kowalski: But that doesn't- Everyone else: SHUT UP!**)

Ocean had on a sly look, and said, "I'm a t-t-th-th-therapist. I s-s-s-study all k-k-kinds of Psychology. M-m-m-mostly Basic s-s-science Psychology. A-a-a-and Emotion Psychology."

(**Skipper: You're a therapist? Me: I use to be a therapist. I still have my skills. Skipper: Right. Me: Your parents didn't want you, your dad abandoned you in the war. The military found you and raised you. To this day, you still long to hear your father's voice. And wish to embrace your mother just one time. Skipper: *covers face* *voice breaking* I'm not crying! *runs out of room*** **Me: I still got it.**)

"Eh," Rhonda said, not really caring.

"That's cool!" Hans exclaimed, throwing his wings up in the air.

"Time for the tour!" Clemson exclaimed.

Ocean stared at them suspiciously, she heard Hoboken was full of devious maniacs. These guys were acting as if they been friends for years. _Something _was going on, she just couldn't put her wing on it.

_Might as well play along. _Ocean thought to herself.

(**Clemson: You- Me: SHUT UP! Clemson: Okay, I just wanted to tell you that, I didn't say time for the tour. Me: Yes you did. Clemson: No, I didn't. Me: Whatever!**)

"T-t-t-tour?" Ocean questioned, flying down to the floor. Oh yeah, something was _definitely _wrong.

"Ja!" Hans exclaimed, grabbing Ocean's wing and leading her to his habitat.

When they got there, Ocean gasped.

"It's a h-h-habitat! W-w-w-with an o-open space! And w-w-water!" Ocean exclaimed, before diving in the water.

"You came from an aquarium, ja?" Hans asked, observing from the golden fence that surrounded the habitat.

Ocean surfaced and nodded, smiling brightly.

"We need to continue the tour!" Hans announced.

"O-Okay!" Ocean said, climbing out of the water, and climbing up the golden fence.

"Why didn't you just fly up?" Hans asked as Ocean climbed next to him.

"I d-d-didn't w-w-want t-t-to m-m-mmm-make you f-f-feel bad," Ocean answered simply, and added, "after all, we are roommates."

Hans smiled and said, "Come on, we have a lot to cover!"

"O-Okay!" Ocean exclaimed, before continuing her tour of her new home.

[**][][][][][**]

After covering most of the zoo, the tour was continued in the Reptile House.

(**Savio: I love thisss part! ^_^ Eveyone else: SHHHH! WE'RE TRYING TO LISTEN! Me: *laughs lightly***)

Hans lead Ocean into the Reptile House.

"Shh... he might be awake," Hans whispered, leading Ocean to the snake exhibit.

"W-Who?" Ocean asked, following Hans.

"There's a boa constrictor in there. He's the most feared animal in all of Hoboken," Hans stated.

Ocean smirked at his statement. Seriously, this wasn't new to her.

"OCEAN! You're not taking me seriously!" Hans whined as Ocean laughed.

"Hans, I h-h-had a 'm-mm-mosted feared a-a-animal' b-b-back in m-m-my aquarium. T-t-there's no difference h-h-h-here," Ocean said simply, still laughing.

"Laugh all you want, Ocean. I know you'll be thanking me later for warning you," Hans told her seriously.

"It's o-okay, Hans. I'm g-g-good at a-c-cting i-i-invisivle," Ocean said.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, OCEAN! You have to take me seriously!" Hans said.

"... I-I'll j-j-just stick to you, o-okay? I-I-I'll be f-f-f-fine. T-t-trust me," Ocean said.

"But promise me one thing," Hans said.

God, how Ocean wanted to slap Hans for overreacting. But what can she do?

"Avoid Savio, at all cost. Don't talk to him, don't enter his habitat, and if possible, don't even make eye contact with him…" Hans looked at her very seriously.

"I d-d-doubt he would c-c-care about m-m-me. W-w-whoever he i-i-is," Ocean muttered.

"JUST PROMISE ME, OCEAN!" Hans whined, as Ocean rolled her eyes.

"A-A-Al-l-lright! C-C-C-Can we just m-m-meet h-h-him? Geez, Hans, it's not l-l-like t-t-th-this Savio guy w-w-will be after my b-b-blood," Ocean said, heading towards the sign that said 'Boa Constrictor Exhibit.'

"If only you knew, Ocean..." Hans sighed, and followed Ocean. He only knew the girl for 2 hours! Maybe Savio won't be hungry... Maybe.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Whoa... What's going to happen?**

**Savio: I wonder that assss well.**

**You know what happens! **

**Savio: Ha... Yeah.**

**But the viewers don't. And they won't find out if they won't review~!**

**Kowalski: What happens next will surely be interesting...**

**Private: It's already interesting!**

**Clemson: I'm surprised how Ocean handled that...**

**Hans: I know! **


	3. Chapter 3

Relatively Insane

A _The __Penguins of Madagascar _Story

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**Okay, either I'm updating too fast, or-**

**Clemson: You're updating too fast. **

**-_- OR people are reading too slow.**

**Hans: I wanna know what happens!**

**You already know!**

**Hans: Ja, but...**

**I'm starting now...**

**Savio: Sssstill can't believe what happened in thissss chapter. **

***reads reviews* OHMYGOD! One reviewer gave me CAKE~! HELL YEAH!**

**Hans: DON'T LET HER TOUCH THAT! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**. WHAT!

"Am I s-s-s-suppose t-t-t-to be s-s-scared?" Ocean said, staring at the boa constrictor breathing softly in his sleep.

"Ja! He could wake up at any moment!" Hans said, shaking with fear.

Apparently, Hans said it a bit _too_ loud. Savio's eyes wasted no time opening and glaring at the two puffins as if they were fresh meat.

(**Kowalski: Bad wording there. Me: Shut up. *stuffing cake in my beak* Hans: DON'T! Me: Hehehehe! Too late~!**)

Then again, there is a possibility of that.

"What a fine looking morsssssal," Savio hissed, staring at Ocean.

Hans was whimpering incoherently, and avoiding Savio's glance. While Ocean, was staring into Savio's eyes, not even flinching.

"S-s-s-s-so t-t-th-this i-i-is th-the most f-feared animal i-i-in a-all of Hoboken?" Ocean asked Hans.

Hans nodded, still shaking.

"Are you ssssscared, puffin?" Savio asked, staring into Ocean's eyes.

"Y-Yes!" Hans croaked, his voice breaking.

"No. N-not at all," Ocean replied calmly.

"O-Ocean!" Hans shouted, still _very _frightened.

"W-w-what?" Ocean replied, turning to face Hans.

What the puffins didn't notice, was that Savio's tail had slipped into the air vent, down the one outside, and was already cracking the code. With each sentence the puffins said, the code was getting closer to it's end.

"What? I'm j-j-just n-not s-s-s-scared," Ocean said to Hans.

Savio's tail was working on the code.

_2_

"You should be!" Hans argued back.

_5_

Only 3 more numbers.

"W-w-why? He s-s-stuck behind t-t-th-that glass," Ocean said.

7

'Not for long...' Savio thought, wearing a sly smirk.

"We have to get out of here, Ocean!" Hans warned, grabbing Ocean's wing.

_9_

"W-why? I'm n-n-not s-s-sc-scared!" Ocean declared, moving her wing out of Hans' grasp.

_0_

The glass keeping Savio inside his exhibit collapsed, and with light speed, Savio shot out of his exhibit and pinned Ocean against the wall with his tail. Hans was already running out of there, screaming all the way.

[**][][][][][**]

This was not the Hans had planned it. Ocean was just introduced to life outside exhibits. To open spaces, and the opportunity to explore. It was only her first day, and Savio will change her. Hans wondered if Ocean will even survive tomorrow, now that she met Savio.

Hans was scared for Ocean. Savio is dangerous. He's simply the most dangerous form of life in Hoboken. Whatever he wants, he gets... right away. He's like the King of Hoboken Zoo. What he says, goes. He's like a fucking god and Hans was scared that Savio would target Ocean.

He remembered Savio's motto: "I will not dessstroy you. I will jussst take away your will to live... I will make your life missserable..." It's a motto that doesn't just scare you, but gives you nightmares and chills.

There was one thing Hans knew though... Meeting Savio was INSTANT SUICIDE. And he's not overreacting.

Hans would never deny the fact that Ocean was a very beautiful girl. He could never deny that fact, and it scared him to death. He was concerned that Savio might find Ocean interesting. And he will. Hans knew that. That's why he warned Ocean. But Ocean wasn't listening to him. Hans just decided to let Ocean be.

And now, Ocean was under the wrath of Savio.

'I warned her.' Hans thought.

After awhile, Hans thought over his recent thoughts.

'Do I love her?' Was Hans' final thought.

[**][][][][][**]

"Are you sssssscared now, morsssal?" Savio hissed, staring into Ocean's eyes with a sly look.

Ocean didn't say anything, only stared back into Savio's eyes.

"Did your m-m-mom l-l-love you," Ocean asked calmly after awhile of silence.

"W-Wha?" Savio asked, confused.

"Y-you h-h-heard me," Ocean replied.

"That doessssn't concsssern you!" Savio hissed, clearly angry.

"Did s-s-s-sh-she l-l-love you?" Ocean asked again

"It'sss none of your concsssern!" Savio hissed.

"Did s-s-sh-sh-she l-l-love you?" Ocean asked again.

"I-" Savio manage to say, before Ocean interrupted.

"DID S-S-SHE L-LOVE YOU?" Ocean asked again, shouting now.

Savio refused to look into Ocean's eyes.

"ANSWER M-MMMM-ME!" Ocean shouted.

Savio released Ocean from being pinned against the wall, and slittered back into his exhibit. Still refusing to look at her.

"S-s-she didn't love you, did s-s-s-sh-she?" Ocean asked, appoarching Savio.

Silence.

"Did she?" Ocean asked again, hesitantly placing a wing on Savio.

"N-no," Came the answer from Savio, "ssshe didn't."

Ocean smiled, now she knows the truth behind 'Hoboken's most feared animal.' He was hurt.

"You were hurt," Ocean said, trying her best not to stutter.

"It doesssn't matter anymore. I'll jussst sssimply desstroy anyone who hurtsss me," Savio said, now looking into Ocean's eyes.

"But c-c-can you destroy your o-own i-i-insecurity?" Ocean asked.

The moment of realization came to Savio.

"What'ssss your name?" Savio asked, not demanding like usual.

"Ocean," Ocean said, "yours?"

"Sssssavio," Savio answered.

Ocean nodded.

"Goodby, Ocean," Savio whispered.

Ocean took this as a sign and muttered, "'Kay." Before leaving.

"Ocean, I sssswear to everything holy, you will be mine," Savio promised to himself.

_Mine. _

[**][][][][][**]

While Ocean was walking in the halls, trying to look for an exit. She started pondering out loud of what happened.

"Savio...He's- W-w-wait. D-d-di- did I j-j-just t-t-talk to Savio?" And then Ocean finally remembered Hans's warning.

_"Avoid Savio, at all cost. Don't talk to him, don't enter his habitat, and if possible, don't even make eye contact with him…"_

Ocean only had one thought in mind:

'Fuck!'

Before Hans trapped her in a hug.

[**][][][][][**]

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Hans shouted when Ocean exited the Reptile House. Well, after trapping her in a hug.

"W-w-well, JA," Ocean said, rolling her eyes. Seriously, she just walked out of a Reptile House! Not saved the world from a insane relative.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE!" Hans shouted.

_Ouch._

"G-g-gee. I feel l-l-loved," Ocean replied sarcastically, before yawning.

"Sorry. No one in their right mind has _ever _willingly surrender to Savio's wrath!" Hans said.

_Ouch v.2.0._

"I'll t-t-t-th-think I'll g-g-go t-t-to sleep n-nnn-now," Ocean said, heading to the puffin habitat.

"Wait! I have to make sure you won't do anything stupid! AGAIN!" Hans shouted, racing after Ocean.

_Ouch v.3.0._

"Okay, m-m-mh-ma-m-maybe you can s-sh-s-show me where to s-s-sl-sl-sss-sleep," Ocean suggested, walking next to Hans.

"Do I have a choice?" Hans said, looking at Ocean.

"N-n-nope!" Ocean exclaimed.

"Oh well..." Hans muttered, before the two arrived at _their_ habitat.

"It's e-ev-e-even c-c-c-cooler t-t-the s-s-s-second time!" Ocean exclaimed. Why was she so giddy all of a sudden? She had just escaped a run-in with a boa constrictor! BOA CONSTRICTOR! And she had just arrived 3 hours ago! 3 HOURS! Maybe it was Hans...? No, she couldn't be in love. She couldn't.

"It is pretty cool if you think about it," Hans said without thinking. What the heck? Hans hated his habitat! What was he thinking? Maybe it's because of Ocean...? Oh no. He couldn't be in love. He's not in love. He's not in love.

'YOU DON'T LOVE OCEAN!' Hans screamed in his mind, before another thought was replaced with that one, 'She is really pretty though...'

"I k-k-k-know it i-i-is!" Ocean exclaimed, snapping Hans out of his thoughts.

"You want something cooler?" Hans asked, hopping in the water.

"J-ja! Ja, I w-w-want s-s-s-s-something c-c-cooler!" Ocean replied, her German accent becoming thicker. Oh yes, Ocean is German. She has a German accent. Yes, GERMAN. From Germany. Accent. Yeah...

(**Hans: OCEAN! Me: What? Hans: FOCUS! Me: I JUST WANTED THE VIEWERS TO UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE A GERMAN ACCENT! Hans: YOU ALREADY DID THAT 10 SENTENCES AGO! Me: WHATEVER!**)

"Come in then!" Hans invited, soon regretting that when Ocean did a cannonball in the water.

"I'm i-i-in!" Ocean said.

"It's around here somewhere..." Hans muttered, running his wing against the wall of the float.

"W-w-wh-what?" Ocean asked.

Hans pressed a hidden button, and the top of the float opened up, revealing a hidden lair.

"T-t-t-th-that's s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-cool!" Ocean exclaimed, as Hans climbed in, before hopping in herself, "You b-b-b-built t-t-t-th- this by your-s-s-self?"

"All by myself," Hans said, looking smug.

Ocean shoved Hans, and muttered, "S-s-sh-show-off."

"What? You'll sleep here," Hans said, leading Ocean to a spare room.

"O-Okay. C-c-can I c-c-c-ch-change i-i-it a b-bit?" Ocean asked, turning to Hans.

"It's your room," Hans said, turning to leave. The last thing he expected was being tackled into a hug by Ocean.

"T-th-thank y-you, Hans! Y-you're the b-b-best!" Ocean exclaimed, hugging the other.

"Uh..." Hans said, turning red, "I- Uhm..."

'Thank the heavens for feathers!' Hans thought.

"H-hey, are y-you o-okay?" Ocean asked, releasing Hans from the hug.

"I, uh... Good night!" Hans quickly said, before shutting the door.

"G-good n-night, I g-g-guess..." Hans heard Ocean say from behind the door.

Hans sighed, "What's wrong with me?"

"Y-you j-justed s-s-sl-slammed t-t-t-the d-d-d-door on m-my f-f-face, g-g-genius!" Ocean shouted from behind the door.

Hans stifled a laugh, she's so cute... Wait, what?

'Hans, you're just tired. That's all. You are not falling in love.' Hans thought to himself, exiting his lair, closing the top on the way out.

Hans kneeled on the float, and splashed water on his tired face.

"Get yourself together, Hans," Hans told himself.

"You're in love, aren't you?"

Hans fell into the water, surprised. Then he heard an all to familiar laugh.

"Clemson!" Hans shouted, getting out of the water, and looking at the red lemur sitting on the golden fence.

"Shh! You'll wake her up! But, you _are_ in love. I can tell," Clemson said, hopping down onto the float.

"How did you know?" Hans asked, surprised.

"Dude, I'm your best friend. Here's some friendly advise: Sink, or swim," Clemson said, pushing Hans in the water at the word 'swim.'

"Clemson!" Hans said, grabbing Clemson's tail and pulling him into the water.

"No! I can't swim!" Clemson argued, clawing at the float.

"Oh? Then let's teach you!" Hans declared, pulling Clemson in the water all the way.

"No!" Clemson shouted, clutching onto Hans for dear life.

[**][][][][][**]

Clemson went back to his habitat after a solid 20 minutes, with the knowledge of how to swim. He climbed into his den, and started pondering about what just happened.

_"That was fun," Hans said, sitting on the float next to Clemson._

_"And now I know who to swim!" Clemson exclaimed, watching the full moon with his best friend, "Hey Hans, I have something to tell you."_

_"Hmm? I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Ocean. I think that I'm in love," Hans admited, turning red, "What did you need to tell me again?"_

_Clemson felt his heart shattered, he was just about to admit his love for his puffin best friend. _

_"Uh. Thanks for teaching me how to swim," Clemson said, getting up, and beginning to head back to his habitat, "You're a great friend. I guess I'll better head back now. It's getting late."_

_"Ja, it is getting late. You're a great friend too. Good night, Clemson." Hans said, going back to his lair. _

_After Hans was gone, Clemson felt something warm in his eyes. Tears. _

_"Good night, Hans. I always hope if we could, be more than just friends," Clemson muttered, before taking off to his habitat._

Heart broken sobs erupted from Clemson later. His heart has been shattered to a million shards of hopeless love.

"I love you, Hans. And no arrival will stand in my way," Clemson promised.

_No one will. _

[**][][][][][**]

Ocean was lying on a pillow Hans gave her, deep in thought of her life. She acted cheery, and innocent. But they will all learn that there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence.

Ocean had one more thought, before falling into a deep slumber.

'Welcome to your new life, Ocean. Things are going to be different.'

She didn't know that her thoughts will soon become a reality.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**WHOA! That was LONG! I didn't think I'll survive! Oooh, romance is stirring up! **

**Clemson: How did you know that this happened? **

**The zoo cameras! **

**I'll give you a hint. One pair won't make it. **

**Hans: I can't believe I was in love! With you!**

**Ditto. But I didn't know-**

**Savio: *covers my beak with tail* You'll sssspoil it!**

***moves tail away* And if you viewers know about my love life, DON'T SPOIL IT FOR OTHERS! Or no more updates! Review! And maybe you'll get a romance scene~! If you don't, I'LL GIVE ALL YA FAVORITE CHARACTERS A DEATH SCENE! **


	4. Chapter 4

Relatively Insane

A _The __Penguins of Madagascar _Story

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**Hans: Hallo! It's Hans the puffin! And my sister is sorry about the late update. She's... Somewhere in this world. **

**Clemson: And she put ME in charge!**

**Kitka: No she didn't! Ocean put Hans and I in charge! **

**All Three: *arguing* **

***walks in* *looks around* REALLY?! I TAKE A SHOWER AND THIS HAPPENS! Gah, R&R+Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**. Twist

It was a typical Saturday, the Hoboken Zoo was closed since it's always closed on the weekends. Most of the Hoboken animals were already up, and out of their habitats.

"So, what did you find out about the arrival?" Rhonda asked.

"That she dreams about Skittles," Hans replied.

"Who dreams about Skittles? Oh yeah, Ocean does," Clemson joked.

"Anything else?" Rhonda asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

After a moment, Hans said, "Uh, she loves photography, video games, instruments, fil-"

"No, idiot! Something useful!" Rhonda shouted.

"She hates doors being slammed in her face," Hans said, "Oh! And being woken up early in the morning."

Rhonda faceflippered, Hans was useless with information.

"It _could _be useful," Clemson said, making Hans happier.

"See? Someone understands me!" Hans exclaimed

Rhonda snorted, and said,"It's just because he l-"

"Hans, can you go check on Ocean?" Clemson interrupted, leading Hans back to his habitat.

"Okay?" Hans said, confused, and started walking to his habitat.

"I would like it if you DON'T talk about my love life!" Clemson shouted at Rhonda after Hans left.

"What life?" Rhonda asked, looking smug.

Clemson left after that line.

[**][][][][][**]

Savio woke up early today, like it matters to him. Nothing much ever mattered to Savio, especially doing things on schedule. He didn't even get the logic of schedules. He's like a god to everyone, he can do anything he wants, get everything he desires.

From an early age, Savio had already experienced immense power. His dad was considered royalty among other snakes. Though his dad went missing when he was young, so they gave this 'immense power' to him. He, sadly, broke under pressure, brought 'great shame' to his kind, and was shipped to the Hoboken Zoo.

"Crown," Savio called out impatiently.

A small grey mouse came up to him. His 'hair' was styled in the shape of a crown on top of his head.

"Y-yes, Mr. Savio?" the mouse, Crown, squeaked.

"I'm thinking about coming out of my habitat today," Savio hissed.

Crown's mouth dropped, Savio _never _comes out of his habitat in broad daylight.

"W-why?" Crown asked.

"I feel like it," Came the simple answer.

Crown thought for a while, and squeaked, "It's the new girl, right? She's in your heart, isn't she?"

Savio hissed at Crown, which probably meant, 'Leave or become my next meal.'

Crown squeaked in fright, and exclaimed, "Sorry!"

Then he scurried away, frighten to the core.

Savio smiled slyly to himself, sometimes, he liked being Hoboken's most feared animal.

[**][][][][][**]

Ocean lied down on the float, panting heavily.

"Papageientaucher!" a black falcon called out, holding a jagged dagger.

The falcon was tall, and his feathers were as black as a winter night.

"Gauner!" Ocean cried out, and got up to hug the falcon.

"Good to see you too, kid," Gauner chuckled, "How's life in Hoboken?"

"Es war großartig! (**It's been great!**)" Ocean exclaimed, taking the dagger from the other.

"Oh really now? That's not what my sources say," Gauner said, and handed Ocean a thumb drive, "In there's the information for the next target and client. Client's a wealthy boa, pays good money."

Ocean nodded, and smiled.

"Danke, Gauner," She said, smiling.

"Whatever," Gauner said, "Little assassin."

"Ich bin vierzehn! (I'm fourteen!)" Ocean whined.

"You're still new to the game, Papageientaucher. I want you to be careful," Gauner said.

"Ich war ein Attentäter für mehr als 11 Jahre, Gauner, (I was an assassin for more than 11 years, Gauner,)" Ocean replied, annoyed.

"I'm talking about the game of life. You're in an open habitat, and you're growing up. Life does terrible things," Gauner said, and winked, "You might fall in love too. My sources say there was a male puffin bunking with you."

Ocean laughed a little, and looked into Gauner's pale eyes. She said, "Hören Sie hier, Gauner. Ich werde nie wieder verlieben. (Listen here, Gauner. I'll never fall in love again.)"

"Life can do terrible things, Papageientaucher," Gauner said, seriously, "The target is dangerous, he won't go down without a fight."

"Als Wille I,(As will I,)" Ocean said.

Gauner nodded, and looked into her eyes. He said, "I'm worried about you, you know. You're like the daughter I never had. Anyway, sleep tight."

He then touched Ocean's beak with his wing. Ocean sniffed his wing, it smelled sweet. Like chloroform. She realized this too late and passed out.

Gauner smiled, and whispered, "Life can do terrible things, Papageientaucher. Be careful." Before taking flight.

[**][][][][][**]

What happened to Hans surprised him.

He was just walking back to his habitat, and that's when he saw Ocean, lying unconscious with a dagger in her wing.

That dagger... It was familiar to Hans. He knows that jagged dagger.

He entered his habitat, and picked up the dagger, examining it.

Memories of all kind flooded through his head, and it all came back to him.

_"Well, you thought you could run, didn't you?" _

Hans clutched his head in pure agony as he remembered.

_"But I still found you, listen to me." _

_"You. Can. Never. Escape." _

_"The Colony has found you, and they're mad, Hansel." _

_"HANS! PLEASE! DON'T! THEY'RE LYING, HANS! I'M FINE! SEE?" _

_"Say good bye to your precious little sister, Hansel." _

_"HANS! DON'T LET GO! HANS! ... HANS! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" _

He gasped, dropped the dagger, and ran. Ran away from his past.

On one side of the blade of the dagger, craved in slash writing, was her name. On the opposite side of the blade, was her surname.

_Ozean_

_ Papageientaucher _

Hansel Papageientaucher had found his long-lost sister.

And the Colony has finally found him.

[**][][][][][**]

_Clutching onto what little she had left, she ran. They couldn't catch her, they couldn't. _

_She ran. _

_But they still got her. She screamed and slashed at them with the weapon in her wing. She cursed in German. She kicked and screamed. But they still got her. _

_"I've found you, Assassin. And you can't escape." _

_The dream flashed into another. _

_She was being restrained by metal and strapped onto a chair._

_ "As punishment for your crimes, Assassin," that voice spat, "You shall be tortured for the whole Colony to see. TO DEATH!"_

_"As punishment for defying the Colony, __Ozean __Papageientaucher __will undergo torture equivalent to the pain she should have felt. Then, tomorrow morning, she will receive the proper death she should have received in the Assassination six months ago." _

_She was shaking in her seat, the metal chains were rattling. _

_"I'm sure our Assassin remembers the embers that killed her guardian." _

___Her eyes widen. She had been bracing myself for some sort of impact, but her mind hadn't even thought of anything in this range of possibilities. She nodded, hoping that the reaction to the voice will get me some form of mercy. She also knew her hope is in vain. But cooperating just seems like the smartest idea right now._

___"How did you like it? Did it hurt?" the voice continued. _

___"N-no," She manage to croak out. She had smelled the smoke, and it immediately made her throat dry. "I didn't f-feel it." She almost whimpered. Here it was. The beginning of the end. Just like this whole thing began. In fire. _

___"Oh, such a shame. Then I guess you won't know how it really feels until...now." _

___And then, she was engulfed in horrid flames. _

___By now, she couldn't tell who was screaming. Herself, or her brother. But, whoever it was. They were screaming in pure agony. _

_"Yes! Scream for me, Assassion! _

Ocean woke up with a jump, covered in sweat and gasping. She looked around. Here she was, safe inside her new home. There wasn't any fire, there wasn't any Colony, there wasn't the tramatizing pain, and there defiantly wasn't any feelings of lost and defeat.

She was safe.

But there was something that bothered her to the core.

There wasn't any brothers there to protect her.

End of Chapter Three

* * *

**DAMN! *shaking* YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! **

**Clemson: So that's why you hate fire so much! **

**Shut up, Clemson! Now, if you excuse me, I would be mourning in the corner. **

**Hans: I'll go with you. We'll mourn together. **

**R&R+Enjoy, forever viewers. And pray for me. Not 'me' me. Story me! Amen. **


	5. Chapter 5

Relatively Insane

A _The __Penguins of Madagascar _Story

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**Yea, hi there viewers! Welcome to the next chapter of Relatively Insane! This chapter is mainly about the AMAZING friendship of my boyfriend and I.**

**Savio: *scoffs* Quotations around amazing.**

**I'm not even going to argue. We HATED each other, but everyone knew that Savio secretly loved me! **

**Hans: Everyone except him. **

**Anyways, this chapter is also about more back story! SO ANYWAYS, I got to stop saying anyways... So anyways, R&R+ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Four. **"Joyful Meeting"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ocean screamed as she tried to find the exit of the practical maze known as the Reptile House, in hopes that Savio would find her.

What she did wasn't anything serious, just a simple 'trespassing' into the Boa Constrictor habitat. Savio didn't like that, and now she was being chased by Hoboken's Most Feared animal. Fantastic.

"Morssssel... Get ready to be eaten, because the _hunter _isss coming!"

One of her greatest fears: Predators, they be small or big, she was deathly afraid of them. Ocean tried to catch her breath, to try to stop hyperventilating.

'Wow, he sounds really mad,' Ocean thought, and face-winged.

The sound echoed throughout the Reptile House, and a certain boa constrictor picked it up. Savio scowled slightly, 11:00 P.M. was _not _the time for playing Hide and Seek with a seabird.

"Come on Ocean, come on out. If you don't, I'll get mad, and punisssh you. Like I sssaid, I would have to eat you..." Savio hissed tauntingly, "Running away like that, making me chassse you, like I'm chassing to eat you, like the predator I am."

Most people would be scared out of their minds if they heard a boa say that, not Ocean though. She couldn't help but think how movie worthythat sounded. Fourteen year olds...

Ocean silently creeped up to the next turn, looking behind her constantly. She sighed in relief, and thought it was safe. Until...

"Boo," Savio, who was right in front of her, whispered.

Ocean screamed, jumping up. She mentally face-winged, what happened to her training? NEVER show the opposer fear. Now wasn't the time for being scared, it was the time to get real. Savio hissed, and instantly trapped her. Ocean smiled weakly, then again, who wouldn't be scared right now?

"S-s-sor-ry?" Ocean whimpered.

Savio chuckled coldly, "Do you think I would let you off that easssily, morsssel?"

"Yes..." Ocean replied, disappointed.

"And why would you think that?"

"B-b-becau-s-s-se y-y-you'r-re n-n-nice," Ocean said innocently, "I c-can s-s-see it in y-y-your e-e-eyes. You d-d-don't w-w-wa-nt t-t-to h-hurt me."

Savio frowned, how old was this one? He uncoiled from her, and slithered in the opposite direction. He looked back, and coaxed Ocean to follow him with his tail, "Don't jussst ssstand there and gawk at me."

Ocean nodded, and followed Savio back to his habitat.

'I'm stupid,' Ocean thought, mentally face-winging again.

Right when Ocean entered the habitat, Savio instantly closed it and looked at Ocean.

"You can ssstop ssstuttering," Savio hissed, making Ocean grin wildly, "It doesssn't make you sssound helplessss."

"Ha, I was wondering when someone would pick up on that," Ocean said smugly and clearly, smirking, "... Why am I here?"

"Go sssit in the corner," Savio ordered, heading to the other corner.

Now it was Ocean's turn to get mad, she shook her head, "No."

Savio turned around, and raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I won't do it," Ocean said, "I'm not some wimp that gets scared of people like you."

"There isss no one like me."

"There's always people like you," Ocean replied defensively, "Everywhere I go, someone is there to oppose me. Let it be a bully or some jerk. There is always people like you. People wo pick on the weak."

"Weak?" Savio repeated, "Why would you down rate yoursself?"

Ocean avoided eye-contact, and stayed quiet.

"Why?" Savio asked, hitting nerves.

"I've had a bad past..." Ocean replied quietly, "I've... Never kept my beak shut, and that always got me into trouble. I thought... If I classify myself as a nobody... That no one would bother to hurt me."

"Why not be yourssself?" Savio asked again, "I've ssseen you train yourssself. You're _phenomenal_. Don't let anyone make you think otherwissse."

Savio was confused, what was he doing? Was he actually opening up to this _morsel_?

"You're just saying that to manipulate me," Ocean said forcefully, "People like you use others, they sweet-talk until they get what they want. I won't be fooled again."

"I'm telling the truth!" Savio snapped suddenly.

Ocean flinched back, and said, "No you're not. And I'm not 'phenomenal', I'm nothing, I've always was. People like you taught me that."

Savio scowled slightly, he had enough with this. He hissed, "I challenge you."

"It's been a long time since I had a fight," Ocean said, and nodded, "Fine."

"If you win, I'll let you go, and we won't ever cross paths again."

"And if I lose?"

"You'll have to visssit me every day for three monthsss," Savio hissed, "Do we have a deal?"

Ocean nodded, "Deal."

Savio grinned, and slithered back, "And no usssing that preciouss dagger of yoursss."

"Smart move," Ocean said, tossing her dagger behind her, and doing some stretches, "... What? I don't want to pull anything."

"Ooh!" Savio exclaimed, looking behind Ocean.

Ocean turned around to look at the mysterious item that caused Savio's 'excitement.' Bad move. Savio quickly whacked her down with his tail, and pinned her. Ocean struggled around, and whined, "No fair! One more time!"

"Hm, alright," Savio agreed, and went back to where he was.

"MONGOOSE!" Ocean screamed.

On instinct, Savio quickly turned around, shouting, "WHERE?!"

Ocean smirked and flew on his head, wrapping her wings around his neck.

"Yeeehaw!" Ocean exclaimed, as Savio tried to throw her off.

Savio, already exhausted from the day, fell to the ground, panting.

"That's enough..." Savio said, Ocean still clutching onto his neck. Savio was already tired, but he convinced himself that this one had something different and that he wouldn't let go.

"Big snakey needs his nappy time?" Ocean cooed teasingly.

"Get off me, Ocean."

Ocean laughed, and got off. She turned to she the habitat still closed, and frowned. The moment of realization came to Ocean a little too late, Savio had regained his energy and pinned her down with his tail.

Ocean pouted, and struggled around. Desperate times come for desperate measures. She did something she would never do in battle, she started vigorously clawing at him with her feet. It was silly and ridiculous, but she couldn't do anything else.

Savio hissed and coiled around her, disabling movement.

Ocean struggled around for a bit, until finally saying, "Okay, you win. Can I go now?"

"You can go sssit in the corner," Savio replied, uncoiling and curling up, "Hoboken ssshutsss down power at 12:00 every night."

"Humph!" Ocean huffed, and went to lie in the corner, "I can't believe you would trick me like this! Actually, I can believe that. I can't believe that I fell for it!"

"Don't touch anything, good night."

"Whatever!"

It's was going to be a _long_ time until those two start cooperating.

[**][][][][][**]

(**Dah, it gets weird here. It's a dream and it switches from Ocean's POV to Hans' and vice-versa. It keeps doing that.**)

**_Ocean's POV_**

_"Why do you look so __sick_ all of a sudden? Did you think I wouldn't find out? I'm Lead Controllist for a reason, Hansel. I know how to do my job," he stares him directly in Hans' eyes, not letting his solider break the gaze, "I'm also your commander, and I know your lying." 

_I want to drop dead at this very moment. _

_"Also, based on your eye patterns... I can tell exactly where she is." _

_They must train those Controllists like hell. I'd never experienced a real Controllist before, the Project always kept me away from them. _

_"How ironic," He scoffs, "You can tell my daughter to come out behind that rock." _

**_Hans' POV_**

_We're finished, he knows. I mentally sighed to myself, I guess I'll start by mocking him. I already know Ocean and I will be dead soon, so I might as well go down in flames. _

_"If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Lead Controllist," I paused, just to let things process, "She came out behind a rock a long time ago, in the Assassination, for the whole Colony to see, to me. To your best solider. Then we escaped, and your precious Colony couldn't track us down until after six months."_

_Controllist Neon Moons' face hardens, and he quickly snaps. Gripping the top of my neck into his wing, he lifts me up into the air and glares into my eyes. _

_"You listen to me, you little __shit_. I don't give a fuck what happened before. And you shouldn't, either. Because that girl's going to be dead very soon." 

_I suddenly had trouble breathing, I wasn't scared. We knew this would happen sooner of later. _

_"Put me down," I glare at him, "I honestly don't care about what you think would happen, but she won't die." _

**_Ocean's POV_**

_"Oh, she is. And if you don't believe me- you will soon. Because you're going to get to watch with your very own eyes while it happens." _

_Together, we said. Together or nothing. I slowly stepped out from behind the rock and give a hateful glare towards the puffin holding Hans, a hateful glare towards Neon Moons, a hateful glare towards my dad. _

_"Ah, look. The star of the hour," He says, switching his gaze towards me. He has my eyes, or do I have his? But they're nothing like the eyes that could hope for so long- No. They're the same eyes that form like hurricanes, but all these eyes hold is hatred, "Now Little Assassin, seeing as everyone present knows what's going to be happening here, why don't you tell my solider to calm down?" _

_He looks back at Hans, and everything was silent. I swear, I could hear my heart beating- Pounding. _

_"After all, the better he behaves, the sooner we put you out of your misery. If he continues to act like a bastard, I'll be sure to use my authority to prolong your torture as long as I possibly can." _

**_Hans' POV _**

_"Run," is all I manage to choke out through my strangled breath. _

**_Ocean's POV_**

_"Don't you think you're clever?" Dadd- Neon manages to say before I can even think about listening to Hans. I don't even get time to think after he speaks, because I'm getting hit with something very hard and slamming into the wall behind me. I open my eyes to find myself on the ground with Hans next to me. _

_He must've thrown him at me. The wind was knocked out of me, that's how I feel._

_"Don't even try." He commands. _

_Even if I was brave enough to defy him, my body wouldn't allow it. _

**_Hans' POV_**

_My head is pounding and I feel blood trickling out fast. I look next to me and see a bloodstained stone, and that's when I realize my head collided with the corner of it. Standing up is a wasted effort because I'll just collapse to the ground again. Instead I look to Neon and cover the back of my head with my wing. _

_"You're a real pain," I begin slowly, "Your job is to destroy anyone who defies the Colony, but can you not hate your own daughter?" _

_I glanced at Ocean, who looked like she would rather be anywhere else but here. _

_"You say that as if you think I care," he scoffs, "I never said I hated Ozean. At least, no in so many words." _

**_Ocean's POV_**

_He glances back to me, and then back to Hans, who I realize is bleeding. I instantly tried to stop the blood from flowing. _

_"Oh God, I'm sorry," I whisper as I placed my wing on his head. _

_"You shouldn't be worrying about his cut so much. He'll be taken to a hospital, don't you worry." __This monster doesn't break eye contact with Hans, not even for a moment, "You, on the other wing, will face much, much worse. I promise, there won't be so much as a cloth to cover your gaping wounds." _

_He looks at me, his only child, and smiles._

_Having the ego of a dragon, I say softly, "What would mom think about this?" _

_"You fucking- fucking shit," His attention is entirely focused on me now, and in the blink of an eye, his wings were tightly wrapped around my neck. _

_What he says next rocked my world and left me breathless. _

_"You think this is bad, Ozean? You aren't worthy of being my child, I should kill you right now." He whispers, picking me up by the throat. His face twists with disgust and pain, "It's your fault. Everything is your fault. God DAMMIT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

_What he does next left me paralyzed in fear and sent my mind into a frenzy. _

_He bashes my head against the cold concrete, over and over. I choked, I sobbed, I tried to pry my father's wings off me. It was useless. My vision was going black, both from lack of oxygen and pain._

_There was only one thought in my head as I started to go limp: _

_I'm going to die. _

[**][][][][][**]

Ocean woke up with a start, panting and gasping. She looked away but that didn't help at all, for Savio was awake and watching her. She looked at the clock outside the habitat, and back to Savio. It was early morning.

"What are you looking at?" She said jokingly.

"Nothing much," He smirked.

"Ruck," She said in German.

"You're not exactly the nicest person in the world either," He replied and picked her up with his tail, "Jerk is an over-exaggeration."

'Holy shiz-nits, he understood!' Ocean instantly thought to herself.

Then she realized that he just picked her up and was now lifting her in the air.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, thrashing around.

"Don't struggle, it'll be over soon."

_One convient time skip later..._

"Why are you covered in stomach fluids?" Hans asked as Ocean flew into their habitat.

The question made Ocean grumbled angrily which resulted in her pushing Hans into the water and disappeared into the lair, still unaware that he was her long-lost brother.

End of Chapter Four

* * *

**Savio: I said I was sorry! **

**YEA, LIKE THREE YEARS LATER. Seriously, what was that? You challenge me, win, saying that I have to visit you for three months, and then the next morning you just plain out eat me! Who does that? **

**Savio: I haven't eaten in 7 hours! You were the prey and I was the predator! It was instinct! I was destined to eat you. **

**Destined to eat me? DESTINED? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I can't believe you! *continues to argue with Savio* **

**Hans: They're adorable. And I'm pretty sure they can't argue for more than 10 minutes top. *looks back to see Savio and I making out* I knew it. Well viewers, who's right? Ocean or Savio? Review! **


End file.
